Forest Fire
by Sukuangtou
Summary: Three-shot. Young Denmark, Norway and child Iceland run through the forests, desperately trying to find safety as the fire engulfs the woods and their home. Can they protect each other, or will it end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Heat snapped at his heels like the jaws of a viper, blazing tongues licking at the fur of his boots as he sprinted over the scorching, charcoaled ground. Cracks, snaps and creaks of trees screaming in agony echoed around in in a constant wail, bushes becoming balls of flames while deer, squirrels and hares sprinted for their lives.

Bursts of intense orange, red and yellow danced from branch to branch, grass to grass, log to log, jerking the wildfire ever closer to his body with each twirl of its body.

Lunging forward as his brothers picked up the pace, Iceland stumbled, barely catching his feet before Norway and Denmark snapped them around a bend in the trees towards the thundering river that plummeted around the side of the hill. Tightening his hold on both their hands Iceland coughed harshly, the smoke thickening through the natural funnel in the middle of the forest created by the power of the river and suffocating his lungs.

The sky, earlier a bright, bright blue, was now invisible through the blooming black that choked the air like a low ceiling, causing the world to become all the more claustrophobic as the blaze loomed behind them like a raging giant.

Slowing their pace to a light run so he could keep up, his brothers led him along the river's edge, careful to avoid being swept into its merciless clutches and juggled down the deep, boulder-filled torrents.

Glancing up, Iceland could see the sweat sleeking down Denmark's brow, trickling over his jawbone and into the collar of his tunic. Pants and wheezed squeezed their way through his throat as he kept his eyes locked ahead, his grip on his hand never failing. Norway wasn't much better, soot and ash clinging to his hair and skin, mud to his shirt, but he too kept a firm hold on Iceland's hand.

Startled deer leaped from the forest around them, skidding over to the water's edge and attempting to jump the wide river. Some succeeded, some didn't and Norway placed a hand on his head, keeping him faced forward so he didn't have to watch. Other animals didn't have as much luck either, especially the smaller one who hadn't a chance of jumping the distance. Just like them, they were trapped.

But Iceland trusted his brothers; they'd find somewhere safe and secure and where the fire couldn't reach them. Norway would tell him stories while Denmark stands guard, watching the blaze closely and keeping bears away.

"There," Denmark coughed, pointed further down the river, "The fire hasn't reached it yet"

"Reached what?" He asked, trying to stand taller so he could see over the flaming bushes like his brothers.

"A river crossing," Norway sighed, pulling them forward and quickening the pace. As they got closer, Iceland could see that the 'river crossing' was nothing more than a fallen trunk resting over the water, green algae dripping down into the current.

A sudden explosion of heat flew pass their backs, Iceland flinching forward as he was forced into a sprint towards the trunk by the elders. Denmark clumsily mounted it first, despite it being almost as tall as him, and steadied himself on the slippery surface before holding his to Norway, hoisting the middle Nordic up. Norway wobbled a bit and then reached down to grab Iceland's stretched up arms, lifting the boy onto the wood.

"Iceland, stay right behind me," Norway instructed, staying kneeled so he was eye level, "I don't want you to fall, keep a constant grip on by clothes, ok?"

"Ok," He mumbled, bringing a hand to his mouth to cough up a lungful of soot. Norway patted his back as the coughing intensified, concern written all over his features.

"Shh, take a deep breath," He shushed, bringing Iceland into his chest, "I know you're tired, and I'm so proud of you for keeping up. We'll be out of this soon, I promise"

"Yeah, Icy, not long now," Denmark winked at him, ruffling his grubby white hair as he finally caught his breath, "Can you keep going?"

"Y-yes," He nodded, grabbing onto Norway's tunic as his elder brothers began to carefully, cautiously, step along the trunk. Both of them held out their arms to balance themselves while Iceland clung to his brother, eyes down on Norway's shoes.

_Crack_

But something caught his attention, a noise that sounded too loud, too close…

_Creek_

Daring to glance up, Iceland's lavender orbs widened in horror. Directly above their heads, a flaming pillar of a tree roared like a beast, the branched hovering over the river wringing and twisting in agony of the heat.

_Snap_

Splitting in two, the thickest, heaviest branch crackled apart, dangling by a thread which was slowly being burned away with each flick of a flame.

And it was going to fall.

It was going to kill them.

_Smash_

It fell, tumbling towards them like a blazing stroke of lightning.

"Norway!"

Iceland pushed his brother, surprisingly hard for the little strength he owned, before jumping backwards as the branch hammered into the trunk like a bear, causing it to groan under the weight, moaning before screeching, breaking in two and slipping all three nations dangerously close to the water and the fire.

"Iceland!" Norway screamed from the other side of the branch, barely visible through the thickness of the blaze. Denmark had an arm looped around his brother's chest, the other clinging to a jiggered piece of bark sticking out of the log.

Iceland had nothing.

Flames engulfed the wood, springing them up at his feet as he slid down with a shriek, hands blistering as he scrambled at the bark, feet trying to push himself up. But the flames continued to get closer. He couldn't go back, he couldn't go forward. He could only go one place. Spinning himself onto his side, Iceland took in one big, deep breath, gazed over to the fire where he was sure his brothers were watching, and rolled into the water, plunging down into the lukewarm temperatures and being tossed away, far out of sight.

"Iceland, NO!"

* * *

**Here's part one, hope you like it! Poor Iceland, I'm horrible to him. Please have a look at my other stories as well, I've done other one-shot and stories with these characters! And I'd love some fanart for any of my stories! Just let me know when you're done!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review, I love to hear what you think.**

**Sukuangtou**


	2. Chapter 2

"Iceland, NO!" Norway screeched, fighting against Denmark's grip to dive in after his baby brother, now just a white blob in the far off distance, a speck on the horizon.

"Norway, we'll follow on land," Denmark cried over the rage of the wildfire and pounding of the river against the trunk, grunting with the strain of holding them up, "The quicker we get up the quicker we can follow!" That seemed to get through to his brother, Norway letting out a shuddering breath before reluctantly nodding.

Slinking his arms around Denmark's torso, Norway began to clumsily climb up his brother's body, using him as an unstable ladder to reach the end of the trunk that poked up in the air like a startled deer.

Gloopy goo of moss and algae sleeked his hands, oozing between his fingers as he clambered up, letting it drip off in gross, thick lumps, splatting against the bark. Doing his best to ignore the fact that it was sinking through his trouser legs and shoes, Norway leant down, grabbing Denmark's hand to help pull his brother to safety.

Once free from the log and on the other side of the river where the fire had yet to spread, the two Nordic brothers took off at lightning speed, skimming between twisted trees, bushes and flying over fallen branches that lay in their path. Smoke was beginning to creep over the river, suffocating their lungs and scratching their throats as they ran downriver.

Iceland had to be alright, he _had _to be.

* * *

Flinging from side to side like a boneless rag doll Iceland desperately tried to grab a breath each time his head was tossed above the water. Liquid filled his nose and mouth, leaving him spluttering, hacking, ash-filled smoke filling any air he managed to catch. Slamming into yet another boulder, the young nation yelped in pain and shock, his bones rattling within his fragile frame.

His feet had yet to touch the rivers bed, so each time he wasn't hammered into rock or driftwood he was struggling to keep afloat, arms snatching at air.

"N-Nor-" His cry was cut off by a mouthful of water, his body being sucked into the murky depths, tossing him upside down and spinning him in grand loops until he was dizzy and disoriented. Fighting the best he could, Iceland's head broke through the surface, gasping greedily on air.

Not smoke, not soot, just air.

Pure, fresh, precious air.

It was like being in the grace of the Gods themselves. It was rich, clean, _bright, _like nothing he'd ever breathed before.

But, of course, it was snatched away as quickly as it came, and the little nation was in the middle of the blazing, roaring flames once more, struggling, calling, trying, failing.

"D-Den…" He screamed, crashing forward and over another solid rock, "Denmark!"

"Iceland!" The voice was unrecognisable, whether that was from being underwater or the fact that his mind was beginning to dull to sweet, gentle calling of the blackness, he didn't know. But they knew his name, they'd seen him, a hand was gripping his arm, holding him, lifting him from the water. More talking, voices, hands.

With the knowledge that he was safe, Iceland closed his eyes.

* * *

"Iceland!" Finland cried, shaking the unconscious boy's shoulders and watching in horror as a trickled of brown liquid trickled from his rapidly paling lips, turning them a crystal blue, "Icy, wake up!"

"He's got water in his lungs," The sopping wet nation beside him said calmly, holding out him arms, "Give him here, we need to get it out," Nodding, Finland passed over the little nation, who remained limp, his head rolling backwards. Sweden rested the child so that he was sitting on his lap, slumped forward over his arm.

Then, with one giant swing, he thumped Iceland's back with the palm of his hand. Iceland jerked, eyes splitting open and spluttering out a mouthful of water before choking on the amount left inside him. Finland crouched next to his head, stroking his soaking hair and telling him to cough.

Sweden repeated the action again, and this time Iceland brought up a lot more water, falling to his knees as he hacked, wheezed and cried.

"Shh, good boy, that's it," Finland hummed softly, holding away Iceland's grubby locks from his face, "Calm down, you're doing well," Once satisfied that there was nothing more to bring up, Finland scooped the child into his arms, rocking back and forth. Sweden silently stood, glancing around at the charcoaled world around them. The fire had long since passed through here, leaving nothing but smoking twigs, a soot tinged sky and them in its wake.

"N-Norway…" Iceland wept into Finland's shirt, burying his face into the material and sobbing harder.

"Where are your brothers, Icy? Can you remember?" Finland whispered gently, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears sliding over the boy's cheeks. Iceland sniffled a little more, rubbing his puffy red, watery eye and looking up at the elder, bottom lip quivering.

"W-we were t-trying to cross the r-r-river and there…There was a branch and…And…I fell" The last words came out as a whimper, Iceland crying a fresh set of tears. Finland cuddled him closer, glancing over to Sweden who was standing by the water, a calculating expression on his face.

"Sweden?"

"They would've followed," He said coolly, keeping his eyes upriver, "They will be following"

* * *

Flames hadn't reached that side of the river yet, meaning the ground was lush with grass, leaves were emeralds and animals were still hopping and scampering about unaware of the approaching danger. Norway and Denmark were aware thought. This is why, as they outran the flames, Denmark was bolting like there was a charging bear snapping at his heels, teeth bared and slobber flying from its jaws. Ahead, Norway was calling, searching, for their brother, however finding nothing but water and the lost animals that hadn't made the jump across the river.

"Iceland!" Denmark tried, cupping his hands around his mouth to intensify the sound, "Iceland! Can you hear me?"

"Iceland!" Norway joined in, still sprinting along the water, "Icy!"

Trees were beginning to change on the opposite side of the water, no longer bursting and exploding in heat and fire, instead dead and black, collapsing in on themselves and fluttering away as ash in the light breeze. Wiping the sticky sweat from his forehead, Denmark carried on, panic rising higher and higher in his chest as the boulders continued to get larger and larger.

* * *

Wetting the cloth in the wooden bowl of cold water, Finland softly ran it over the sleeping child's face, cooling the too warm skin and wiping the smudge ash from his face. Iceland didn't stir, comfortable beneath the various animal pelts and blankets that were tucked up to his chin to keep the violent shivers that hacked his frame away.

Finland had managed to clean most of the dirt, mud and soot from his shivering body before Iceland had fainted with exhaustion and, now, he waited for those lilac eyes to open so he could get some fluids into the boy. Luckily though, Iceland being out of it had meant Finland was able to wrap his splintered hands without resistance, but that was the only upside.

Sweden had disappeared up river a few hours ago, trying to find Denmark and Norway so he could bring them back to their hut. Worry twisted in Finland's stomach as he felt Iceland's gradually rising temperature. Were they hurt? What if the fire had gotten them? What if they were in the same condition as Icy?

Said child stirred under his hand, leaning into the touch and sighing in his sleep. Despite his situation, Finland smiled, shushing Iceland to go back to sleep and not to worry. He really wished he had a baby brother to care for like Norway, they were so cute!

"F-Finland?" A worn, strained voice asked carefully behind him, croaking with the effort and causing the nation to jump. Spinning in his chair, Finland leapt to his feet, flinging his arms around the staggering nation in his doorway. The stench of smoke, ash, sweat and mud radiated from the other's body, but Finland didn't care. Instead he buried his face into Norway's shoulder, relief flooding over him.

"Thank the Gods you're alright," He laughed, pulling away and smiling up at him.

"Busied, scratched and tired, but apart from that I'm fine" Norway sighed, looking like he was relaxing for the first time in years.

"And Denmark?"

"The same, he's talking with Sweden outside-"

"Nor…?" Norway's eyes widened and he all but flew over to the bed hidden behind a thin curtain, collapsing to his knees by the chair and placing a hand on Iceland's cheek, the tiny nation blinking up at him through his glazed orbs, half-dazed.

"Icy, thank goodness you're ok!" Norway sat on the bed and scooped up the child's frail body into his chest, "I thought I'd lost you Icy"

"D-don't go," Iceland pleaded, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's torso, "Please?"

"Of course not, Icy," Norway grinned, planting a kiss on his fevered forehead, "Of course not"

* * *

**Part two done, only one more left! I hope you like it! Poor Iceland, I just want to hug him! **

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review! It encourages me to write more!**

**Sukuangtou**


	3. Chapter 3

Denmark woke first, rising with the sun that glowed its mystical rays in through the open window at the far side of the room, warming his skin as he stretched the kinks out of his back and neck.

Next to him, Sweden slept on, breathing deeply with each rising movement of his shoulders. Across the room, Norway and Finland sat sleeping in chairs by Iceland's bed, Norway with his head slumped on Finland's shoulder while the other lent on his head.

But Denmark wasn't the only one awake. Iceland sat in Finland's bed, shakily drinking from a cup of water, face flushed and dark rings embedded under his worn lilac orbs.

Slipping out of bed noiselessly, Denmark padded across the room in the borrowed nightgown from Sweden, catching his brother's attention. Smiling at the little nation, Denmark sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping a hand around Iceland's shivering shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Need a hand?" He whispered as the silver-haired boy looked up at him before nodding, "Here, lean on me," Moving Iceland so he was resting against his chest, Denmark taking the cup and bringing it against Iceland's lips. Once Iceland had his full, Denmark placed the cup down on the small table to his left before laying his brother down, tucking him in to stop the shivers.

"Any better?" Iceland nods silently again, holding onto his hand with his little fingers and yawning widely. Chuckling softly, Denmark laid down next to him, running a hand through the tangles in those white locks, "Go to sleep, I won't leave until you're asleep," Iceland watched his movements for a moment before shuffling over and snuggling into his chest, closing his eyes and drifting off, happy that he was safe and warm.

"Heh," Denmark laughed to himself, stroking his thumb against the soft skin of his brother's cheek, "Since when was I this soft?"

"How is he?" Another voice joined in, Denmark gazing up to see Norway sitting up and with Finland now on his shoulder.

"Better than yesterday, but don't wake him up"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Norway cocked his head, a smile settling on his lips, "You look so cute like that…"

"I'm not cute!" Denmark protested quietly, pouting. Norway smiled again, but it began to fade, his eyes turning away to the rug-covered floor under his feet. Denmark watched in confusion, "Nor'?"

"We could've lost him yesterday," The nation whispered, thoughts turning to their burnt down home in the middle of a burnt down forest, "And now we don't have anywhere to live…"

"I'll build a new home," Denmark said determinedly, his voice serious, "We only lost material objects Nor', they can be replaced. As you said, we could've lost him," Denmark glanced down at the sleeping child in his arms, "But we didn't, we can start anew with _everybody _here"

"Yeah," Norway grinned once more, gently propping Finland up by himself and slipping into bed with his brother's, holding them both close in his arms, "I've still got you two, and that's all that matters"

The sun continued its slow path up into the peach sky, dragging long shadows from the once emerald woodland. And, as its warm beams kissed across its skin, the petals of a spring flower began to bloom.

* * *

**Tada! Part three, I hope you like it! I didn't want the ending to be sad, so it's just fluffy! Please check out my other stories! And fan art is very welcome! Please just let me know and mention the story it's from underneath the art.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
